Four groups of 150 subjects each will be studied through eight months post-birth: (1) High-risk women who are hospitalized during the 28th to 34th week of pregnancy; (2) the mates of the high-risk women; (3) low-risk women attending the general obstetrical clinic during the 28th to 34th week of pregnancy; and (4) the mates of the low-risk women. The variables of antepartum stress, sense of control and mastery, self-esteem, social support, dyadic relationships, anxiety, and depression will be examined for their effects on family health and functioning. Specific aims of the study are: (1) to test two predictive models to explain the health status of family members (mother, father, and infant), the dyadic relationships existing within the family, and family functioning for the four groups over time; (2) to test for changes in predictor and outcome variables during the period of the 28th to 34th week of pregnancy, early postpartum, and at one, four, and eight months post birth; and (3) to test for differences between high- and low-risk mothers, mates of high- and low-risk mothers, and for discrepancies between mothers and mates in both the high- and low-risk groups.